guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Run
In Guild Wars, Running refers to two activities: # Rapid travel to a target location, typically through avoiding or ignoring foes. # Rapid completion of missions or quests, typically by avoiding or ignoring all foes but those absolutely essential to completing the task. Both activities require specialized builds, equipment, and practice. People offer their services as runners to speed up the game for those who can afford to pay for the privilege. People buy runs to unlock towns for access to services (such as max armor crafters in Droknar's Forge) or to quests or bounties (such as Gadd's Encampment to defeat Mobrin). Typically, the runnee remains stationary while the runner does all the work. Common Runs Paying for runs Many runners require payment for their services, the timing and amount varying on the run. Whether hiring another player to run you, or running a group of players yourself, you should watch out for scams. Although you can report unscrupulous players to ANet, you are unlikely to recoup you loss of time or money, therefore, keep the following tips in mind: ; Runners Insist that players pay before reaching the final destination; asking to be paid on arrival is offering an opportunity to be scammed; once at the target outpost, the only incentive for the customer to pay is honesty and good will. On longer runs, ask for several payments. ; Customers * Never pay up front for a run, since this leaves the runner with little incentive to complete the promised activity. Insist that payment be made in the explorable area close to the destination. At most, offer to pay half at a half-way point. * Familiarize yourself with the going rates. If you've regularly seen a run priced at 1000 gold, do not pay 3000 for it. ** It can be difficult to determine the market price for some runs by looking at the trade window: when possible, check with friends, guild-mates, or on fansites that offer market information. * Ignore advertising hype: ** Guaranteed arrival and pro-runner are subjective terms that have little meaning. Experienced runners do not necessarily deserve more than relatively new ones; you also have no way of evaluating abilities until after the run is over. ** Test runners can often good bargains on running. It might take a bit longer, but you will get to where you need to be. ** Beware of claims that a recent update means a particular run costs more. Check the game updates to see if a build has been rendered less effective. If the runner is unwilling to run for what you're willing to pay, wait for another runner. ; Special considerations * Survivor-candidates should alert their runners before engaging them. Some runs, particularly "Droks," require special measures to ensure that the players being run do not die en route. Notes * Most runs are in Tyria: it's the largest geographic area and allows players to reach nearly every outpost without completing any missions at all. * Common reasons for buying runs include gaining access to end game towns/outpost, crafters and skill trainers, capping elite skills, power leveling, or skipping tedious parts of the storyline. ** However, use caution: low-level players can find themselves in tougher areas without access to sufficient skills making it hard to find groups willing to include them. * If you want to see how the runner survives, let your character die. Then, click on the runner's name in the Party List and observe. You can see what skills they're using if you watch the bar at the center of the top of the screen. However, ask your runner for permission to do this first; some runs, particularly in missions, require payment shortly before completion. Similar terms * Ferry is when one player includes others in their party to complete a quest that grants access to a new area, typically because it cannot be reached by physically running from one area to another. * A run also refers to a single trip through an area, quest, or mission, e.g. "I need to do another farming run" or "let's run that mission together". * Players also run particular builds, e.g. "are you going to run a Minion Master build?" See also * For a general guide on running: Running guide. * For articles about specific runs: Category:Running guides * For running builds: PvXWiki Category:Glossary